one_day_at_a_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Sex Talk
Sex Talk is the tenth episode of season one of One Day at a Time. Plot When Penelope finds porn on Alex's laptop, she struggles to talk to him about sex, but their reluctant conversation leads to a surprising discovery. Recap Schneider comes over to Penelope's and tells her that he's unplugged. He asks if he can use her computer but when he does he finds porn on it. He teases Penelope but she says it isn't her computer but Alex's. Penelope freaks out and wonders how she talks to him about it. Schneider tells her about how his chauffeur told him about what sex was. Penelope tells him about how she botched it when she told Elena but that she hadn't had the best role model. Lydia had used a handkerchief metaphor and told Penelope that nobody wanted a used handkerchief. Lydia and Doctor Berkowitz return from the Opera. Doctor Berkowitz starts crying because it was so emotional and Lydia lets him use her handkerchief. Doctor Berkowitz wants to look up the name of one of the singers and opens the laptop to see the porn. Lydia says that it's normal for a boy to be curious. Doctor Berkowitz talks about how easy it is to get porn these days and how it used to be harder. Penelope says she doesn't want Alex to grow up thinking that that's what sex is like. Lydia tells them to show her the porn. They object but she still watches it. Afterward, she says to burn the laptop. Alex comes home and finds everyone staring at him. Penelope tells him to sit down that she needs to talk to him. She has the sex talk with him but he tells her that he wasn't the one watching porn. They try to figure out who it was and learn that it was Elena. Doctor Berkowitz and Penelope talk about it at work. He asks if she admitted to watching it but Penelope didn't ask her. Doctor Berkowitz informs Scott and Lori about what they are talking about. Penelope says that Elena has only ever kissed a boy. Scott laughs because he knows that boys aren't just interested in kissing. Lori tells them that she was technically a virgin when she got married. Penelope says that she has to talk to Elena. She goes home and asks where Elena is. She's at Josh's with his family having a movie night. Penelope calls her and leaves a message to come home. Alex tells her that Josh is having a party because his parents are out of town. This causes Penelope to go over to his house because she's afraid Elena is going to giveaway her purity. It turns out that Elena really is just watching a movie with Josh and his little sister. Penelope goes home and yells at Alex for giving her the wrong information. Elena comes home embarrassed and Penelope tells her that they need to talk. She tells her that she knows that Elena has been watching porn. Penelope asks her if she's having sex and that if she is she wants her to be safe and doing it for the right reasons. Elena tells her that she isn't having sex. She tells Penelope that she likes Josh as a friend but she doesn't know if she likes him romantically. She finally comes out to Penelope that she's a lesbian. Elena asks if she's okay with it. Penelope says that of course, she is and that she loves her. Elena says that the hardest part is over but then Lydia walks in. Penelope says maybe not. Cast Main *Justina Machado as Penelope Alvarez *Todd Grinnell as Schneider *Isabella Gomez as Elena Alvarez *Marcel Ruiz as Alex Alvarez *Stephen Tobolowsky as Leslie Berkowitz *Rita Moreno as Lydia Riera Guests *Eric Nenninger as Scott *Fiona Gubelmann as Lori *Froy Gutierrez as Josh Flores *Emanuel Gironi as Dave Flores *Kaylin Hayman as Emma Flores *Terryn Westbrook as Barb Flores Notes *When Penelope talks about how parties are bad, she mentions someone named Carlos Piñero, which is a reference to the first assistant director of One Day at a Time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Episode Guide